


Little Bloodfeather

by yellowvim



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Deathfic, F/M, Ghouls, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowvim/pseuds/yellowvim
Summary: (Ghoul! Reader)Ayato will love you forever. Even if it is the death of him.





	Little Bloodfeather

**Author's Note:**

> Ayato doesnt die in the show (or manga, I think) for those of you who are new.

**A Georgia rain just kissed my lips**  
**I live, I live for moments like this**  
**Steady the rein, girl**  
**I know you won't miss**  
**I wish that you would aim for the blood of my heart, yeah**

Ayato would follow her through the pits of hell.

It was bad idea, he knew that. Every one knew that.

She was the worst person he knew. She didn't care about anybody except herself. She was, quite literally, the epitome of hate.

She was always angry. She made him feel small. But he always went back.

And God, it was going to kill him.

 **And you know what you're doing**  
**You know that it hurts**  
**The worst, but I stand through the pain of it all**  
**I'll follow you down to the edge of this earth, earth, earth**

"You're so cute," she laughed a humorless laugh, "Like a lost little puppy."

His face set into a glare. She laughed again, moving to straddle him.

"Don't pretend to be pissy about that," she scoffed, her own face setting into a scowl. "And don't pretend you're the one in charge here."

His heart sped up at her words and at his self realization.

He was in love with the devil.

 **In the name of love, I'll follow you**  
**You fit me like a glove when I'm inside of you**  
**And if my body's dead and cold, I'd die for you**  
**In the name of love, I'll kill for**

Ayato found himself angry when anyone else spoke to her. He found himself doing whatever she asked him to.

And he found himself on his knees, blood soaking through his pants.

"Good boy," she grinned, eyes flashing red and black. The praise had him smiling. It had him exhaling and staring down at the person beneath him.

**I'll kill for you**

He killed anyone she wanted, whenever she wanted.

Not that he didn't kill before he met her, but this was different. He didn't have control anymore.

She was the one inside his head now. She was the one steering him.

 **Your eyes, they could cut through diamonds and steel**  
**For real, they're sharper than the blade in your hand**  
**They tell me you're strong, but they don't tell me what you feel**  
**I feel there's something that you want me to hear**  
**It's coming in loud and clear**  
**You know what you want, what you want, what you want**

He'd become a target. The CCG called him the Serial Bunny.

"He kills his victims, but he doesn't eat them.

He's doing this for his own pleasure."

He wasn't. He was going it for her pleasure; he loves her. He would die for her.

 **In the name of love, I'll follow you**  
**You fit me like a glove when I'm inside of you**  
**And if my body's dead and cold, I'd die for you**  
**In the name of love, I'll kill for**

She was his bad habit.

She was like a cigarette. She left a bitter taste in his mouth. But it was something he craved. All the time.

She was a cigarette, and her lips were the nicotine.

She was sleep, her voice the nightmare.

She was death. And her hands were the guns.

 **Sticks and stones break my bones**  
**But bullet holes, you know they can't hurt me**  
**Invincible, unbreakable, unstoppable**  
**I'll show you who's worthy**  
**You grab the gun, I'll take the wheel**  
**Fuck the world, my love is real**  
**Fuck the world, my love is real**  
**Fuck the world, this love is real**

Everyone tried to convince him that it wasn't love. Not from her end, anyways. She was playing him, making him do her dirty work.

And he loves it. He craves it. He breathes it, lives it, needs it.

 **Shit's real, I need you to aim straight for my heart**  
**And if you're gonna miss then hit my head and leave a permanent scar**  
**You're fatal but I love who you are**  
**Be my death or my forever**  
**You're my little bloodfeather**  
**Bloodfeather**

"Ayato, love doesn't exist," she snarled, eyes flickering to red and black. "And if it did, I sure as hell wouldn't love you."

And that was it. He was bleeding out. A shitty way to go, especially a ghoul.

He had been weak.

 **In the name of love, I'll follow you**  
**You fit me like a glove when I'm inside of you**  
**And if my body's dead and cold, I'd die for you**  
**In the name of love, I'll kill for**

The last thing he saw was her - you laughing. Pitying him.

And even as his lungs deflated for the last time, he would do it all over again in a heartbeat.

Because he loves you; his little bloodfeather.


End file.
